Bangau Hitam
by Alice Klein
Summary: Dengan begini sudah genap seribu bangau 'kan, Akashi-kun?—KuroAka (slight MidoAka). Happy reading, review please! X3


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Bangau Hitam © Alice Klein**

 **Pair : KuroAka (slight MidoAka)  
**

 **Warning : OOC, Plotless, Death Chara  
**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebab hitungannya akan terhenti pada seribu dan akan terus berharap.

Jemari lentik laki-laki muda itu masih terus melipat kertas dengan hati-hati. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia mengulangi aktivitas yang sama. Langkah demi langkah lipatan sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, karena ia terpaksa untuk terbiasa. Semuanya hanya demi mencapai apa yang ia mau, hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Untuk itu, ia hanya butuh mengabaikan gangguan sekitar dan melanjutkan.

"Berhentilah sekarang juga, Akashi-kun." Satu interupsi mengusiknya. Nampak di wajah pemuda tersebut gurat kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, Akashi Seijuurou pun menjawab. "Aku belum akan berhenti. Tidak sampai seribu, Tetsuya." Satu bangau selesai dan pemuda dengan rambut merah cerah itu mulai menghitung. Hitungannya tidak genap. Masih butuh beberapa puluhan lagi, batinnya.

"Tapi kau harus." Balas Kuroko Tetsuya seraya meletakan secangkir teh di sebelah Seijuuurou. "Semua hal mengenai seribu bangau itu hanyalah mitos. Omong kosong."

"Terlepas ini hanya mitos, aku tetap tidak akan berhenti." Kemudian ia kembali mengambil kertas. Kali ini dengan corak bunga sakura yang lembut. Satu lipatan, dua lipatan, dan seterusnya hingga terlihat bentuk yang ia inginkan.

Ada hening yang menghampiri kedua insan tersebut. Baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou, enggan untuk sekadar mengangkat suara. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Bahkan hanya suara kertas yang beradu dengan kertas yang terdengar.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya jika Akashi-kun percaya pada hal seperti ini," Buka Tetsuya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Seijuurou yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu,Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou. Apakah Tetsuya mendengar nada ketus di sana?

Tetsuya tertawa kecil, "Entahlah, mungkin kebiasaan bagiku untuk mengamati perubahan pada seseorang," balas Tetsuya ringan. "Terutama dirimu, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mendengus, "Kau terdengar seperti psikopat, Tetsuya."

"Ah, benar juga," sorot mata polos dan datar itu menatap Seijuurou, "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak perlu sampai meminta maaf seperti itu," Seijuurou tersenyum tipis.

"Namun aku serius perihal bangau-bangau itu, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan. "Kau harus berhenti. Tidak ada gunanya kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk hal ini. Dan terutama lagi untuk orang itu."

Seijuurou berhenti melipat. Terdiam dan tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan Tetsuya.

"Ah, tebakanku benar, ya?" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Seijuurou yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. "Sudah waktunya Akashi-kun berhenti memikirkan orang itu."

Pemuda surai merah itu masih membeku.

Tetsuya merengkuh Seijuurou. Dari belakang, ia tampak seperti tubuh yang rapuh. "Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu," ucap Tetsuya. "Dan aku berharap agar kau dapat menerimaku, Akashi-kun."

"Hentikan candaanmu, Tetsuya."

"Hmm? Menurutmu aku sedang bercanda, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya berbisik dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Berhentilah mencintai Midorima-kun dan terimalah aku, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak bisa." Jawab pemuda merah itu lirih. "Aku tidak bisa melepasnya."

Tetsuya berdecih, "Tapi ia sudah tidak lagi ada di dunia ini," Suaranya datar dan dingin. Berbeda seperti biasanya, Seijuurou baru pertama ini mendengar Tetsuya emosi. "Dan alasanmu membuat seribu bangau untuk dirinya benar-benar sia-sia."

Seijuurou diam.

"Midorima-kun sudah mati. Percuma saja kau memohon pada _kamisama_ —"

 _Bukan. Tetsuya salah. Bukan itu keinginan Seijuurou._

"—dan berharap pada seribu bangaumu yang bodoh agar si kacamata itu hidup kembali."

 _Seijuurou hanya ingin perasaan cintanya pada pemuda itu tidak hilang._

"… maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou baru menyadari bahwa permintaannya terlalu bodoh dan egois.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit gelap seperti ditutupi jelaga hitam. Tidak lama, rintik-rintik hujan jatuh membasahi bumi, jatuh membasahi dua pusara di depan Tetsuya. Satu pusara sudah cukup lama dan pusara yang lain masih terlihat baru.

Tetsuya menatap datar. Entah sudah sedingin apa hatinya hingga ia tidak dapat menangis di depan makam Seijuuurou.

Ah, tentu saja.

Untuk apa ia menangis kalau ia yang menyebabkan Seijuurou tertidur selama-lamanya?

Ralat. Ia yang menyebabkan Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou meregang nyawa. Dengan metode yang sama dan penderitaan yang sama, sianida memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya dan beberapa pembunuh lain di dunia.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa bangga dan sedikit penyesalan yang tercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"Semoga kalian dapat bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun."

Satu origami bangau berwarna hitam, Tetsuya letakan di atas makam Seijuurou.

 _Dengan begini sudah genap seribu bangau 'kan, Akashi-kun?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Err... hyaho~ Alice di sini! Ada yang masih inget? Nggak? Oke deh /heh/

Udah berapa abad ya Alice nggak kesini? Salahkan jadwal kuliah yang keliatannya-nggak-padet-tapi-tugasnya-bikin-nangis-darah :"D

Tema nya sianida karena beritanya lagi booming /gak/ dan sebagai anak kimia yang sering ketiduran pas kuliah, Alice nggak tau pasti berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan sianida buat bereaksi di tubuh. Tapi dengan dosis yang tepat (dan nggak berlebihan), sekitar 10-15 menit juga cukuplah /apaan/. Yaa PR buat Alice supaya lebih rajin baca buku /ngek/

Teknik menulis Alice jadi berubah ya... apa gara-gara terlalu sering nulis laporan & makalah? /garuk2 tanah/. Terus judulnya jadi berasa iklan kecap /plak/

Afterall, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca~

Akhir kata,

Review please~ *tebar2 sianida(?)*


End file.
